Reloj de la vida
by St. Yukiona
Summary: [Au Pacific Rim] Kageyama y Hinata son pilotos jaeger. Cuando van al enlace solo llevan sus sentimientos y con eso basta para ser compatibles. Sin importar que tan fea esté la situación retroceder no es una opción para ellos. [KageHina] [Oneshot] [Yaoi] [Feliz cumpleaños, Roos]


**Descarga de responsabilidades: Haikyuu!** , no me pertenece a mí -obvio-. Le pertenece a la gente que lo hace (?

 **Advertencia** : Au Pacific Rim, escenas ligeramente sexuales, muerte de personajes (? **No beteado.**

 **Cronopios del autor:** A mi Roos le gusta Pacific Rim, le gusta Haikyuu!, vamos a darle gusto a mi bella chica.

 **Dedicatoria:** A mi hermosa Roos, Romi, mi bello Shoyo, el día de hoy/ayer cumplió años; pienso que la mejor forma para celebrar su vida es escribiendo un feo oneshot para ella. Hago lo que puedo. Te quiero, gracias por llegar a mi vida. Gracias por vivir.

.

.

 **Reloj de la vida**

 **Reloj de la vida:** Reloj utilizado para indicar el tiempo corrido desde el último ataque Kaijou. Una vez se derrota al Kaijou, el reloj de la vida se reinicia.

 **Kaijou:** Bestias alienígenas que tienen como objetivo exterminar a la vida humana.

 **Jaeger:** Las bestias mecánicas que los humanos construimos para exterminar a los Kaijou.

.

A Hinata le tiemblan los pies mientras que sus manos sudan tanto que podría dejar empapada una de las austeras toallas que cuelgan en las repisas del baño donde se adentró para terminar de acomodarse el traje. Un retorcijón en el estómago producto del nerviosismo y ansiedad lo han llevado a parar todo el procedimiento un par de minutos, se lo conceden porque el Mariscal Ukai es consciente que el piloto Shoyo Hinata necesita un par de segundos antes de entrar en escena. El tiempo que pierde lo repone dando lo mejor de sí.

Durante breves momentos la alarma que desaforada no ha dejado de sonar desde hace diez minutos se calla, el alboroto fuera de esas puertas no existe, las pisadas que se multiplican conforme pasan los segundos se detienen. Un grave augurio de victoria le llena el cuerpo cuando piensa en que no estará solo. " _¿Estás listo, idiota?"_ Era su marca para salir del baño, traer consigo el casco y ponerlo sobre su cabeza naranja. Al abrir la puerta se encuentra con Kageyama Tobio. Su piloto. Le bufa cuando Tobio le reprende con la mirada y le propina un golpe con los nudillos al casco, todo retumba en el interior, se queja pero después vuelve a reír al darse cuenta que Kageyama está tranquilo.

—Vamos —pide el menor de los dos.

Los ingenieros y técnicos se quedan embelesados al verlos pasar a paso rápido por el pasillo que llevaba hacia el túnel de abordaje. La compuerta en la nuca del jaeger está abierta para ellos. Se vislumbra una oscuridad aplastante, no se ve absolutamente nada más allá de la luz que proyectan las diversas lámparas industriales que se encuentran colgadas sobre los altísimos techos.

—Es un kaijou categoría 4, su nombre clave es _Enkusi-enkulu_ , está a 100 km mar adentro de la costa más cercana a él —dice la voz estoica y simple de alguien desde una mesa de mando con diferentes botones y lectores digitales, frente a él una pantalla que muestras gráficas y un redactor de alta gama que se reflejan contra los cristales flotantes de sus lentes cuadrados, la voz del jefe de operaciones resuena en el dispositivo inalámbrico que está en la oreja de cada piloto—. Su majestad, ¿su reina se encuentra bien o necesitan que los plebeyos vayamos a despedir y tirar flores? —pregunta burlón aquel rubio de sonrisa torcida mientras da un sorbo a la bebida humeante, a pesar de que se quema la lengua no puede evitar disfrutar el gruñido de Kageyama y el quejido ofendido de Hinata.

—Vete al demonio, Tsukishima —bufa Tobio mientras que entra primero por la compuerta al casco del jaeger.

—Lo lamento su alteza, interrumpimos su sueño de diez horas— bromea porque es la última diversión que le queda después de que su familia fuera enviada a campos de refugiados en el centro de Europa continental porque Japón ha dejado de existir y no ha salido de esa base en Holi, Hawaii desde hace seis meses que entró en función. Sus ojos ámbar observan que los controles de supervisión de salud de los pilotos se encuentre alineados para recibir a los usuarios—, los kaijou no saben de cortesía y no han enviado aviso de que vendrían a tomar el desayuno con usted para que su majestad pudiera estar listo —Tsukishima se ha levantado de buen humor a pesar que un monstruo de casi 150 toneladas se arrastra por las aguas frías del Pacífico hacia las costas sur de México.

Tobio ni siquiera se molesta en insultar al rubio pues sabe que será inútil y sólo va aumentar su malhumor. Por el contrario se preocupa en que Hinata entre tranquilo al interfaz. Él toma el derecho el pelirrojo el izquierdo.

—¿Dormiste algo? —cuestiona Kageyama acomodándose en los pedestales. Da una mirada de soslayo a Hinata que afirma y bosteza, el vidrio del casco se le empaña debido al vaho de su boca. Él también se acomoda en los peldaños y las botas de su traje se adhieren a los soportes metálicos. La espina dorsal biónica se prenda del traje.

 _Piloto Dos en posición._ Anuncia la voz mecánica femenina a todos los interesados dentro de la cabina de mando y el jaeger. Kageyama suspira y se repite la acción con él. Siente el jalón del enlace que se abre. _Piloto Uno en posición._

 _Enlace neuronal activado._

A Tobio el jalón que le anuncia el inicio en el interfaz le hace tensar la espalda, se fuerza a relajarse porque Hinata siempre se queja cuando entra tenso al enlace y siente suaves pero molestas descargas eléctricas que hacen la conexión cerebral funcional. Enseguida los recuerdos que se sabe de memoria corren frente a sus ojos y se siente parte de esa infancia donde el pelirrojo corre por campos de girasoles, y se transforma todo violentamente a una adolescencia, se ve a él mismo desde otra perspectiva, y se regocija silencioso al darse cuenta que a partir de ese momento en todos los recuerdos de Hinata aparece su rostro. El último recuerdo que late en su sien es el de un segundo antes, se puede ver a él mismo y como Hinata le delinea el cuerpo con la mirada. No se siente avergonzado porque Hinata ve lo mismo que Tobio.

A Hinata se le revuelve el estómago cuando su cuerpo se funde en gris, azul y blanco, los recuerdos son incoloros pero las imágenes son nítidas. Puede ver a Kageyama perfectamente, y en sus recuerdos su propia imagen cunde con persistencia. En algún punto no sabe si son los recuerdos de Tobio o los propios los que saltan. La pelota de volley, el olor a Air Solpandas, el rechinido de las duelas y sus bocas torpes y cálidas estrechándose en la oscuridad de la sala del club. Es el recuerdo más tibio que abraza a ambos y que los hace suspirar al mismo momento mientras todo en el interior de la cabina se ilumina con tonos flourescentes. Azul eléctrico para marcar el ritmo cardiaco y rosa chicle para señalar el ritmo de la sincronía.

—Pilotos en el enlace equilibrado —dice Tsukishima al Mariscal que observa detrás de los cristales como los helicópteros escolta, aseguran las arnés para elevar al enorme robot y transportarlo hasta la línea de ataque.

De aquellos días en que la única prioridad era lidiar con su homosexualidad y lograr ganar los partidos del campeonato escolar nada queda más que el sentimiento que nace en sus pechos y los une. Después del tres de octubre que atacó aquel Kaijou y destruyó medio Japón por la falta de organización y actuación oportuna de los jaegers se hizo un sondeo entre los supervivientes para buscar pilotos que fueran compatibles y lograran tener la coordinación y fuerza como para manejar aquellos colosos. Hinata y Tobio fueron los primeros en apuntarse en la lista de reclutamiento, Tsukishima hizo lo mismo. Del equipo de vóley de Karasuno solo ellos habían sobrevivido, o al menos habían coincidido en los bunker de rescate. La provincia de Miyagi había sido alcanzada por la devastación y fueron un puñado de familias y parte del alumnado que estuvieron en el bunker tres y seis los que se salvaron, los otros bukers donde había estado el resto de los estudiantes de la escuela Karasuno así como algunos ciudadanos perecerieron cuando la estructura colapso debido a los movimientos telúricos.

Hinata no supo que su familia se encontraba a salvo en algún refugio, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de buscarlos. La familia de Tobio estaba dentro de las víctimas fatales del derrumbe, Kei fue el que corrió con más suerte, estuvo con su familia hasta el momento en que se tuvo que despedirse para cumplir con una misión superior a su propia decidía y desinterés. Se lo debía a Yamaguchi.

—Tortolos —habla Kei desde el centro de comando—. Recuerden recalibrar el cañón de plasma.

—Lo haremos manual —dice Tobio mientras que se prepara para desanclar. Es una noche despejada y el mar se encuentra sólo agitado por la lagartija gigante que se revuelve nadando con intenciones de tocar puerto. Hinata, en cambio, mueve sus manos sobre los controles digitales que tiene frente así en la pantalla táctil.

—Nos soltamos, en tres, dos, uno.

Arnés liberado.

Y es cuando entran en coordinación y los helicópteros sueltan las abrasas para alejarse del jaerger que empieza a caminar hacia donde el mar emite un destello púrpura. El kaijou siente la agitación de la corteza marina, se iza sobre sus patas posteriores, proliferando un estruendoso rugido que le podría helar la carne a cualquiera, pero no a los japoneses que afilan la mirada. A Tobio se le achica el corazón cuando percibe como Hinata piensa en su hermana, no se pierde en el recuerdo amarillo y brillante de la pequeña Natsu, y eso es lo que aplaude de Hinata, se queda en el presente y en el esfuerzo que presupone coger impulso para estrellar el puño de hierro contra la cara de la bestia a la que le cruje la mandíbula y se gira para tratar de golpear con la cola al jaeger.

Los reflejos de Hinata, y la suspicacia de Tobio se adelantan para defenderse y reducir el impacto. Chispas chorrean en el interior de la cabina y luces blancas que escurren desde el cielo iluminan el combate de esa noche. Los helicópteros sobrevuelan para facilitar el enfrentamiento en medio de la noche estrellada _. Orenji Karasu_ , el jaeger tripulado por estos dos adolescentes de 18 y 19 años cruje y es arrastrado algunos metros por el impacto de la cola. Pero arremeten nuevamente corriendo, y Hinata vuelve a mover sus dedos sobre el tablero, activando la modalidad de sable laser. En sincronización perfecta mueven su mano derecha y la función se activa en el robot que saca una larga barra de hierro sólida de uno de sus brazos.

—Activación modo laser —aúlla Kageyama y el comando obedece iluminando en un tono naranja chillante el filo de la espada que acentúa y luce preciosa debido a que todo está oscuro. Seguramente los niños seguidores del mundo jaeger fliparían al ver semejante espectáculo cuando los pilotos coordinan ataque, el Kaijou se defiende pero los cuervos no tienen piedad y siguen contrarrestando cada golpe que la bestia les da.

El Kaijou se sumerge, es más rápido nadando que caminando y logra derribar al jaeger. Tobio y Hinata soportan. El segundo gime pues siente mayor peso en su hombro, el dolor es breve, un flechazo al que no le presta atención. Mueve la mano violentamente para incorporarse, pero ha quedado en una perfecta posición para que la cola del animal golpee de lleno el hombro del robot. Los sistemas hidráulicos del brazo del jaeger se han roto de un potente impacto, presupone una agonía terrible que lo hace jadear doblándose.

—¡Shouyo! —lo llama Kageyama que lucha por incorporarse.

—Perdemos a Hinata, Tobio —inquiere Tsukishima, sigue supervisando las lecturas y pulsaciones del cuerpo del mayor de los pilotos. Lo que arroja la pantalla no le gusta. La conexión es débil. Dejar a Kageyama solo con toda la carga del interfaz sería catastrófico para Tobio que se encuentra en plena resistencia—. Suban el impulso, _Orenji Karasu_ —pide el rubio tecleando predicciones en el computador buscando opciones para los pilotos. El dolor de Hinata es compartido a Tobio, esto repercute en su desempeño. Hasta que un chispazo sacude a ambos.

—¡Estoy bien! —gime y se incorpora, volviendo a tomar parte de la carga neuronal y física que produce que Kageyama se sienta ligeramente más aliviado. Los músculos se le doblan del esfuerzo y los tendones están estirados gracias a todo el tiempo que lleva en la misma posición soportando el castigo al que el Kaijou los somete. El aceite se derrama precipitadamente de la parte rota en el hombro izquierdo hacia el océano que sigue moviéndose por las maniobras de los dos gigantes que miden fuerza, se contamina y adquiere manchas en tonos negruzcas, a quién le importa el medio ambiente cuando están siendo empujados a la extinción.

Sin un brazo todo parece estar perdido. Pero ninguno de los dos pilotos está dispuesto a ceder y rendirse. No ellos. Cualquier otro, pero no ellos y ambos aceleran una patada en el costado del Kaijou que lo hace gemir, en paralelo blanden la espada, la descarga fulminante que corta con electricidad pura y naranja el cuello del animal. El cuerpo titán del Kaijou combulsiona mientras cae y hace temblar todo a su alrededor, un gran splash que salpica. Orenji Karasu debe de clavar la espada en el suelo marino para no caer y Hinata vuelve a gemir, el dolor en su brazo es totalmente insoportable.

—¡Háblame Tsukishima! —exige Kageyama al no poder divisar al Kaijou, la incertidumbre sobre el estado de la bestia le come la cabeza, y la conexión está a un hilo de romperse.

—Felicidades, Orenji Karasu, su séptima victoria —dice con desgana Tsukishima, una desgana que oculta una auténtica alegría. En el cuartel general los técnicos gritan y vitorean. Kageyama no tiene tiempo de celebrar, sale del enlace rápidamente para asistir a Hinata que agitado se abraza al moreno. Se aprieta contra él y hunde su rostro en el cuello del menor. El traje que funge como firme armadura le molesta, el cuellín se le entierra en la mejilla pero es capaz de percibir el aroma de Hinata: sándalos y flores, un toque de vainilla, volvió a usar ese jabón que Kageyama le pidió dejara de usar porque le suena a un aroma femenino, pero en el fondo le encanta al quitarse la ropa percibir el perfume avainillado de su camisa. Ahora que tiene el olor vivo y logra repeler el hedor a muerte que se expande y le sulfura la nariz.

Aún el agua en el mar hace gárgaras por la enorme pieza que ha engullido: el cadáver del kaijou que encuentra morada en el suelo marino hasta que el equipo de limpieza lo extraiga. A esas alturas el mar está demasiado contaminado y los ecologistas han hecho diferentes planes de contingencia para rescatar especies marinas.

—¿Estás bien?

—Ahora lo estoy —dice Hinata mientras sendas lagrimas escurren por sus mejillas. Kageyama se las talla torpemente buscando apaciguar la conmoción de su pareja.

—Pues deja de llorar, idiota —reclama y Hinata ríe volviéndose a abrazar al cuello de éste.

.

Al arribar a casa, a Kageyama le queman los dedos y termina por empujar a Hinata contra su cama. La habitación que comparten tiene dos camas, no son literas como en el resto de las habitaciones de los otros pilotos jaeger. Aquí son camas acomodadas con la cabecera contra la pared trasera. A los costados hay un escritorio que comparten, aunque en realidad solo lo usa Kageyama, Hinata es demasiado ansioso como para pasar mucho tiempo frente a una mesa con los codos clavados a rajatabla estudiando. Más allá hay un grupo de humildes cajas metálicas acomodadas de tal forma que fungen como cómoda para que los dos pilotos guarden su ropa, un perchero donde tienen el traje de gala. No lo han usado desde que recibieron su nombramiento, ahí se quedan guardando polvo. A Hinata le gusta mucho, y Kageyama jamás lo va a admitir pero sueña con que un día ambos usen ese traje estando frente a frente, y un ministro de por medio.

El cuerpo del pelirrojo revota contra el colchón y sus ojos inyectados de sangre se fijan en el cuerpo que tiene entre sus piernas. Observa en silencio y estático el ritual que el moreno comienza. El mayor ha aprendido que cuando la misión es especialmente dura Kageyama tiene un trato más burdo, más directo, más cruel, como si infringiendo dolor mediante un acto que debería rebosar de amor y pasión; Hinata tampoco se queda quieto y cuando siente que le arrancan los pantalones y las manos firmes del menor lo tiran hacia él no duda en llevar su boca contra los hombros ajenos, los muerde y machaca tratando de irrumpir en el cuerpo de Kageyama un acto de pura antropofagia que se interrumpe en el momento en que siente como un rayo lo parte a la mitad y todo se vuelve una vertiginosa espiral de gritos, gemidos, saliva, sudor y semen.

Ellos encuentran en el dolor las pistas que les señala a ambos que están vivos, que siguen vivos, ahí, uno al lado del otro.

Kageyama empeña fuerte contra el menudo cuerpo que tiene bajo de él. Le abre sus piernas por los muslos y entierra los dedos con vulgar violencia, como una mujerzuela a la que le pagara cinco dólares la hora pero la venganza de esa puta no es más que transmitirle una adicción, la adicción a su cuerpo, una adicción de la que Kageyama se sabe adicto sin disposición a recuperarse, porque le gusta la reacción que hay en él tras consumir el narcótico.

Se envuelven en una nube de placer y frenesí que les sobrepasa, burbujean y se explayan.

Cuando acaban están hechos polvos y huesos, músculos engarrotados y punzantes espasmos que no tienen nada que ver con el dolor. La hazaña les pasa la factura a los héroes porque ambos son humanos, y están hechos de carne y candor. No tienen un corazón nuclear como su jaeger, su corazón es un músculo que comparten entre ambos.

La sensación de sufrimiento corporal, el calor del cuerpo de Hinata, la transpiración de su piel y el fuerte hedor a humanidad hacen que Kageyama sonría, sonría y derrame lágrimas silentes. Es tiempo de que Hinata lo estreche fuerte, porque entiende que esas son las lágrimas de felicidad de Kageyama y para el mayor es el momento en que _el Reloj de la vida_ inicie de nuevo.

.

.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **St. Yukionna.**

 **Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y páncreas.**

 **Quien adora a Roos**


End file.
